


Take My Hand

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning: suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: It's freezing and all you want is for the pain to stop. But an unexpected encounter with Captain America changes that.
Relationships: Captain America/Reader, Captain America/You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Kudos: 67





	Take My Hand

The air is biting, but hey, that’s New York in the middle of winter. The breeze seems to cut right through your fleece jacket and your body shivers, but you can’t seem to care. You’ve been so numb for so long, what’s a little chill to go with it? 

It’s Christmas in New York, supposedly the best time of year for the big city. Twinkling rainbow lights and snow surround you as you make your way past the shoppers downtown. Children giggle as they walk hand in hand with their parents. It’s the most wonderful time of year for everyone … but you. 

You had moved to New York a few years ago, after graduating college with a degree in design. You’d had dreams of becoming a fashion designer but you quickly found out that life was harder than you’d imagined. Sure, you’d found a job, but it wasn’t what you wanted. 

You had a few friends, but they were getting married and moving on with their lives and you were just stuck. Stuck in your job, stuck in your life, stuck with no chance of progress. 

And now it’s Christmastime. 

It’s easy to sneak up onto the rooftop. You’d thought about all your options and while jumping seems a bit dramatic, you’ve concluded that it will be the fastest option. Maybe, in your next life, you could have a better time. Maybe, things would work out.

On the edge of a rooftop, you glance down. The cars look like tiny ants and you smile through your tears. You take one final breath and then–

“Ma’am?”

The cool voice catches you off-guard and you freeze, your heart pounding. You turn your head slightly, meeting the gaze of a man you know all too well. You’d seen him on the news plenty of times, saving lives and protecting the city. 

It’s Captain America. 

“Ma’am, why don’t you step off the ledge?” He smiles softly, stepping a bit toward you. 

“Don’t come any closer!” You shout, turning your head back to the city below. You’d planned for all outcomes, but picking a roof that Captain America frequented hadn’t been in your contingency plans. 

He stops, blue eyes piercing yours. He’s handsome, even wearing a bulky coat and a scarf. 

“Okay,” He soothes, “I’m right here.” 

“You should just go. This isn’t some sort of invasion. I’m not a threat.” 

“Just to yourself,” He interjects, “And that means I need to get involved.” 

He’s a hero, through and through. A true good-doer. 

“This doesn’t concern you.” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Why?” 

He steps closer, an easy smile tugging at his lips, “I’d like to know who I’m talking to.” 

“I’m no one.” 

“I doubt that.” Somehow, he’s made it to the ledge beside you. But instead of pulling you off, he stands next to you, precariously close to falling off. Your heart skips a beat because while you don’t care exactly for your life, you do care for his. 

He’s America’s hero, after all, and if he were to get hurt because of you … well, you’re pretty sure that would be a lot of bad karma in the next life. 

“You should get down,” You stammer, “It’s dangerous.” 

“Funny, I was just about to say that to you.” 

“I don’t matter. You do.” 

“You matter to me.” 

The sincerity in his voice catches you off-guard. 

“You don’t even know me!” You shout, taking a step away from him, towards the right of the ledge. 

“All I need to know is that you need someone,” He tells you, eyes twinkling in the starlight, “And I’m not going anywhere.” 

As if to prove his point, he sits on the ledge next to you. 

You hesitate. You could still jump, but you don’t want to risk him trying to save you. Sighing, you sit next to him and tell him your name. And somehow, the words won’t stop. You tell him everything about how your dreams went up in smoke and he just listens. Before you know it, dawn colors the sky. 

You both sit there, watching the sun rise and he stands up, offering his hand to you, “Take my hand. We can get you some help.”

This goes against all your plans. You weren’t supposed to be alive. But then again, Captain America wasn’t supposed to be on this rooftop. 

“Please.” He begs softly. 

So, you take his hand. 

And your life starts to change. 


End file.
